


First encounter

by ayakocho



Series: seungchuchu week [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: College AU, Day 1, M/M, Not Beta Read, One Shot, Seungchuchu Week, prompts: pets and how they met, this was written at like midnight sorry for any mistakes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-04 02:04:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10981062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayakocho/pseuds/ayakocho
Summary: Seung Gil had not expected to see a rodent in his room. More so, he had not expected to see the owner of said rodent in his room, of all places.





	First encounter

**Author's Note:**

> Written for seungchuchu week day 1!
> 
> I know it's a little late but hey I did it haha. Used the prompts "Pets" and "How they met". Enjoy!

Seung Gil had just been resting his eyes after spending the past four hours plotting graphs and keying data into programmes for an assignment due the following week. He did not know how he ended up with one of the university’s most popular students on his bed.

It all started when Seung Gil was snapped out of his rest by a loud bark from his husky. He watched her chase a small creature around his dorm room until she managed to corner it beside his table.

Quickly, before the small creature was further terrorised by his dog, Seung Gil stepped in and gently pushed his dog away before picking up the unknown animal. On closer inspection, the small creature that had suddenly appeared in his room looked somewhat like a rat, just without the trademark long tail and coarse fur.

“What is this rat-like creature doing in my room?”

“Hey!”

Seung Gil’s head jerked to his door. Standing there in all his pyjama glory was the one and only Phichit Chulanont, self-declared selfie expert, Instagram star, and a name even a social outcast like Seung Gil knew.

Seung Gil quickly snapped out of his shock and gave the sudden intruder an annoyed look.

“Yes?”

“Sorry for barging in. But I would like my hamster back.” Phichit pointed at the small ball of fur currently nesting in Seung Gil’s hands.

“Gladly.” Seung Gil carefully slid the hamster into Phichit’s hands.

“Please take better care of your rodent.”

“I will. I just don’t know how he- Hey! Did you just call Arthur a rodent?!” Phichit looked absolutely scandalised.

“Yes? And?” Seung Gil quirked an eyebrow.

Phichit took a deep breath.

“Okay look. Seung Gil right? Hamsters aren’t just any rodent. They are the cutest balls of fur and…”

And that was how Seung Gil ended up sitting opposite Phichit on his bed, listening to the other’s lecture about hamsters. He had refused to leave even after Seung Gil had apologised for calling his pet a rodent and the lecture he was still giving seemed endless. Not wanting to stand by the door all day, Seung Gil conceded and invited him in.

“And that is why hamsters are the best pets in the world!” Phichit finished triumphantly.

“Interesting.”

“You weren’t listening were you.”

“I was. I just simply chose not to remember such useless information. My memory is not infinite and I would rather spend it on more useful things, such as my upcoming assignment.”

“Hey! Hamsters are important too!” Phichit pouted. “And I’m sorry for disturbing your work. You could’ve just told me to stop…”

“It’s fine. I happened to be taking a break. I also have to apologise for Princess scaring your pet. She meant no harm. She was simply curious.”

“Oh my gosh you named her Princess? That’s adorable!”

Seung Gil eyes widened at the sudden praise, though he didn’t know Phichit was referring to him or his dog.

“Hey hold Arthur for a minute. I _have_ to pet your dog.”

Seung Gil quickly stretched out his hands as Phichit dropped the hamster in his palms and ran to play with his dog. He watched silently as Phichit cooed and petted Princess who seemed to be enjoying the attention very much. Which was odd, considering she was pretty wary towards strangers, just like her master.

“I think Arthur likes you,” Phichit said when he returned to the bed. Seung Gil quirked an eyebrow at that statement and looked down at his curved palms, seeing that he had unconsciously been petting the hamster who had very much enjoyed the attention and was now trying to snuggle in his hands.

“Perhaps.”

“I think Princess liked me too.”

“She usually isn’t this friendly to strangers.”

“Oh.”

“Anyway, please take your hamster and leave. I’m sure we both have work to do, since it is still a Monday night.”

“Right.”

Phichit took the hamster back from Seung Gil and quickly strode towards the door.

“I’ll see you around then, Seung Gil.” Phichit gave a small wave before closing the door.

Seung Gil let out a sigh. He did not know talking to Phichit would be this...odd.

(Who even spends an hour talking about hamsters?)

Feeling tired again, Seung Gil decided to continue his assignment tomorrow and just prepare for bed now. He had an early morning class the next day anyway and getting sufficient sleep was key to getting as much information as possible from the dry lecture.

It only occurred to him as he was laying in bed, ready to sleep any moment, that he had not introduced himself to the other man but yet he had known his name.

**Author's Note:**

> Meanwhile...
> 
> "Yuuri. Oh my gosh. You wouldn't believe what just happened to me when I went out to chase Arthur."
> 
> "And what happened?"
> 
> "Yuuri! I met him!"
> 
> "Seung Gil? The guy you've been crushing on since you shared that one programming class with him?"
> 
> "Yes!!! I even got to sit on his bed! Yuuri he's even more handsome up close. I thought I was going to combust or something. Did you know he named his dog Princess? How is he real??? That's just too cute. A man like him should be illegal."
> 
> "Phichit, you know people can't just be illegal."
> 
> "It was a joke Yuuri."
> 
>  
> 
> So er I hope you liked it? Feel free to comment haha.


End file.
